


The River That Spoke of Love

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cheek peck, F/M, Filler, Fluff, Minor Romance, My worst probably, sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: We live again, and I bring probably my worst entry for the one-hour challenge as of date.Sorry if it really, really sucks. I was distracted many times.Written for the one-hour krusie challenge. More here: https://twitter.com/KxS_1hTheme: Nature.Feel free to tear me a new one. I doubt it'll matter tho, I know I can do better.





	The River That Spoke of Love

Hometown, from what you might’ve heard of the town, seems like an uneventful, quiet place. And, if that’s what you’ve heard, you wouldn’t be lied to. Hometown is exactly like that, quiet, uneventful, sometimes even hollow, of a place.

Though, despite that, hometown is one of the nicest places you can go to. The air is very fresh, the place is quiet and surrounded by a lot of foliage, people here are nice, and despite you maybe thinking a quiet small place couldn’t be comfortable to live in, it’s wrong. There are shops, pharmacies, and a clinic even. A small town like this, does have everything.

Though, that’s just looking at the boring side of things. The things you think about. But, what if you were told, the town is actually much more eventful, and you will oftentimes see people playing in the forest?

It would sound silly, but it does make sense. Hometown is a small town, after all, and the forest has everything necessary to have fun. Ropes are sold, alongside with tires - and you have a swing. Wanted to swim? Deeper into the forest, you’ll find a river to satisfy your needs, which does go fairly deep. When it’s winter, snow covers to forest, and you have many places where you can take a long ride downhill.

Regardless, in short, hometown is a sweet place, which is what Kris thought.

Kris didn’t want the loud life of the cities, and after saying his reasoning to a certain dinosaur, he pretty much single-handedly converted her into his line of thinking.

And, even if, his college days are inching in closer, he wants to make best out of his days here. So, he thought of nothing better than to call Susie, his fiance, on a date to the forest.

He heeded her words of her not wanting any fancy dates, and figuring that a good-ol’ walk in the forest, with maybe some snacks, would do her and him great justice.

About time the backpack came in handy. Not the school bag, but an actual, full-pledged backpack for picnics or whatever. With thermal insulation! The food won’t be cold!

Since Kris has asked his mother to fry some hot snacks, and prepare a thermos full of golden flower tea. His mom did as told, so he just made sure to put the food in containers, and make the thermos sealed with a cap. He also took a towel, to lay the food on… Laying the food on the grass seemed to be an odd concept, that he didn’t want to reason with.

He also took a pack of paper towels (because he doesn’t want to get grease on his face, and he didn’t want Susie to be greasy either) didn’t bother with plates, and took two more towels for swimming, as he did plan to go to the river.

He already did tell Susie that he wanted to go swimming too, so Susie should bring her towel… But with how Susie is, he still takes the extra one. He also took swimming shorts, because he wouldn’t want to hit another all-time low, especially on a date…

He still had plenty of space left, so he’d probably go into some grocery shop to take something cold, and something crunchy…

\-- Meanwhile, Susie. --

God dammit. The one time I need to find a towel, and it’s nowhere to be found. Well…

...Hm, well, Kris would probably bring an extra towel with him regardless… Maybe I shouldn’t be freaking out.

After all it’s just another date… Right? Just another date. No shock… Haha.

...Nah, I’m totally freaking out. Inside, of course! Outside my thoughts…

Well, at least I have my swimsuit ready. Didn’t forget that one. I have it all in a duffle bag, because a grocery packet feels odd. A dufflebag is cooler, and it’s black, fits my amazing style!

Ah well, I’m late as is. Kris told me to meet him at the place, which he said would be the river, so I guess I’ll just go there, or something.

Walking away from my room, going down the stairs, opening the door, shutting it and marching, I breathe in the fresh air.

Funny, when Kris and I were in Ebott for a day, the air there was vastly different, thanks to all the cars… or something. I was never really good at taking things like this… But, oh well.

...Heck, I did really only notice a difference when Kris told me there is a difference. Yeah, I get what he meant, though it’s not that big of a difference. Are human noses really that sensitive then?

Probably. Regardless, I’m in the forest now. If I go there, I’ll arrive at the river. Hopefully nobody is there. If there is anybody, I’ll just intimidate them to leave the damn place, haha. Nothing can really stop me and Kris from having a good, closed, date.

Thankfully, the river is empty. I guess I’ll just quickly switch clothes…

\-- Back to Kris we go. --

Well, this is the way to the river. Good thing he didn’t forget to change his pants for swimming shorts… It’d be pretty weird to change there. 

Probably, Susie is already there. She lives closer, and she doesn’t really need to carry anything. Ah well, the faster Kris gets there, the better.

With a hasty pace, he makes it there to see… That the dragon is already in the water.

“Ah, hey Kris! The humidity was too much, so I decided to get in the water.”

“Nothing wrong with that… I suppose we will eat later?”

“Eh, yeah. Leave it and come here! Bet you can’t play shark better than me!”

“Oh, it’s on.”

Kris, carefully placed the backpack, took off his shirt, and with a headstart, dived into the water.

As he submerged from the depths to the water’s surface, he was greeted with a surprised Susie.

“Wow. You actually can swim?”

“Yeah, I guess I can. Not that good though.”

“Nah man, that dive kicked ass.”

“Thanks… So, how about that shark?”

“Oh, I guess I’ll be the shark. Rules are simple, the shark closes eyes, and you, the prey, shouldn’t get caught. If you do, you’re the shark next round.”

“Seems simple enough. You’ll never catch me though!”

“Oh, we’ll see about that!”

They played the shark, Susie had a hard time catching Kris, due to their size difference. Susie was generally bigger, so if Kris was caught, he caught her back fast. The human wasn’t as proficient with playing the game, so he just really made dashes for the sound, which made it humorous for Susie to trick the human, even if she was caught because of her hysterically laughing. Kris also made sure to tease her when possible, though with how he is, he was hiding his laughing.

When they got out of the water, they decided to eat something.

“Well, that was fun.”

“It was, you’re pretty brutal though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Hard time catching you.”

“Susie, you’re literally bigger than me.”

“Nah, you’re just good. Accept it.”

“Alright then…”

Kris leaned forward to Susie’s face. And as he did, Susie quickly pecked him on his cheek.

They both blushed, laughed, and ate while discussing future games and friends of theirs to bring.

...But all of that, will come in later.


End file.
